


Twin Drabbles 7

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 7

** Carrier  **

“Sunny if I wanted a fussing carrier, I’d have stayed home. Now kindly slag off. You’re disturbing my precious drinking time with your interruptions” said Sideswipe taking another sip of his high grade, ignoring his twin brother. 

** Punch **

“ Sides if you drop me or scratch my paint job. I will punch you in the face” warned Sunstreaker as he waited for his brother to catch him in the trust exercise.

“ Don’t worry Sunny. I will catch you” promised Sideswipe, knowing that Sunstreaker would follow through with his promise.

** Easy **

“ That was too easy Sides. Pick a harder level” said Sunstreaker, after completing a so called difficult level against ten combat drones.

“ Sunny I can’t. You destroyed all the combat drones again” said Sideswipe sending a message to Wheeljack to repair the combat drones again.

** Scarier  **

“ wow Sunny sometimes you are scarier than all the Decepticons combined” commented Sideswipe after seeing the scene of destruction that was made up of torn combat drones parts.

** Imagine **

“ Tell me Sunny,” said Sideswipe, “ Do you imagine me in bed?”

“ If you mean death bed,” answered Sunstreaker with crossed arms, “ every time you piss me off”. Sideswipe quickly backed away from his murderous twin brother.

** Extra  **

“ Hey Sides do you have any extra prank materials” asked Sunstreaker sorting through a box of random items that Sideswipe had collected for future pranks.

“ Why” asked Sideswipe, glancing up from his video game.

“ I want to prank someone” answered Sunstreaker.

“ Try the box under the berth” suggested Sideswipe.

** Middle **

“ I’m sorry Sides but I wasn’t created with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you” said Sunstreaker.

“ That is harsh Sunshine” whined Sideswipe.

** Skinny **

“ Please Sunny. My nightmares are terrifying enough without the idea of your skinny naked aft” said Sideswipe covering up his optics while Sunstreaker polished his aft plate armour to perfection.

** Mind **

“ Seriously Sunny I think I have lost my mind” shouted Sideswipe as he entered their quarters.

“ Finally it took you this long to admit it” said Sunstreaker not looking up from his current sketch.

****

** Bleach **

“ Sunny do you have any bleach” asked Sideswipe holding a cube of the strongest brew of high grade.

“ No why” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I caught Optimus Prime and Ironhide doing the nasty in the storage room ” answered Sideswipe taking a large gulp of his high grade.

** Alone **

“ No you’re not going on that battlefield alone,” shouted Sunstreaker,” I’m coming with you”.

“ No Sunstreaker. Your still recovering from our last battle” said Sideswipe, gathering up his weapons and putting them into his sub space pocket.

“ I will be fine”

“ You better be or I will slag you worse than the Decepticons” threatened Sunstreaker, crossing his arms and blocking the exit to their quarters.

** Listen  **

“ Sometimes Sunstreaker, I think your oversized ego likes getting in the way. Maybe you should try listening to Sideswipe or someone else so you don’t muck things up” suggested a close friend. Sunstreaker laughed and said “ The day I willing listen to Sides or anyone else, I will willing paint myself pink and call myself by a femme name”. 


End file.
